iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Diego (Ice Age)
"All right, so I'm not made of stone." :―Diego on his tough appearance. : Diego was a saber-tooth tiger that was part of a herd of animals after living out a number of experiences that united them all. He is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of Ice Age, the tetartagonist of Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ice Age: Continental Drift and a supporting character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: Collision Course. : Initially a cunning and remorseless hunter in a pack of other sabers, Diego was to deliver a human baby to his pack leader, Soto, as revenge upon the humans. During his interception of the child, Diego met a mammothnamed Manfred and a sloth named Sid, who had already taken the child and, in time, convinced the saber to leave his old pack and join up with them as part of the herd. : Some time later, Diego and his herd resided in a valleythat would soon flood over, due to the large amounts of melting ice. As the herd journeyed along with the other herds of animals, they met a female mammoth named Ellie, who lived with her adopted possum brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny, through Sid's urgings, took Ellie as a wife, making her and her possum brothers new members of the herd. : Within time, Diego grew upset with his complacent life in a herd, having lost his edge as a hunter and so considered leaving his herd behind. However he rejoined as they went out on a search for Sid, who had taken three dinosaur eggs as his adopted children. After their adventure in the Dinosaur World, Diego decided to stay with his herd and returned to the surface. : Years later, Diego remained a member the herd and stayed with them through it all. Unfortunately, he, along with Manny and Sid, was separated from the herd as an ongoing continental drift divided them. After reuniting with Granny, the four going on to meet a group of animal pirates, led by the viscous seafaring ape, Captain Gutt. Among the pirates was a beautiful female saber named Shira who caught Diego's eye. In time, Diego convinced Shira to leave the crew and join the herd as his mate. After Gutt was defeated, Diego and the rest of the herd left their old home to find a new one due to the continents shifting. : For the next couple of years, Diego lived happily married to Shira in the Herd Valley. He ends up experiencing a strange new feeling: The urge to start a family with Shira. However the herd would once again find their home endangered when they discovered a massive asteroid was headed for the planet. After reuniting with Buck, the herd began their journey to stop the asteroid before it's too late. Personality As a saber-tooth cat, Diego was made for action, with a usually curt demeanor: short for words, Diego was not one to be trifled with. Initially a sharp hunter and a harsh speaker, Diego's demeanor softened as he joined a herd with Manny and Sid. Loyal to the herd, Diego was always one to step in and take action. Diego at times, can be abusive, mainly towards Sid as the latter would often joke with him. Nevertheless, Diego still cares about Sid and everyone else in the herd. Even after joining the herd, Diego maintains his pride and therefore is shown to have a short temper when he is insulted. He once angrily choked Sid when the sloth made fun of his fear of the water. His pride is also displayed when he had a discussion with Shira who called him soft for caring about others. He denied it when Manny and Sid saw that he had fallen in love with Shira's beauty. Though Diego lived with other herbivorous animals, he curbed his natural instincts as a hunter. As a result he was able to live peacefully with other animals and only hunted when necessary. His composure, however, was shaken when Shira caught his eye. As time passed, Diego and the pirate developed feelings for each other, and later got married. Like his mate, as time passed, Diego develops a fondness for children and plans on starting a family with Shira. Physical Appearance Diego was built like other sabers, with a compact, muscular build and powerful running legs, retractable claws on all four paws, a short set of ears and tail, and, most notably, his set of long canine teeth, with which he hunted other animals. Diego's pelt was burnt orange with a lighter underbelly and light facial fur, and with a short brown mane along his neck and upper back. Diego's eyes were vivid green and were ideal for hunting or looking out at night, as in the darkness they would glow brighter like other cats' eyes. Quotes "Sorry." -Ice Age: The Meltdown Gallery http://iso33private.wikia.com/wiki/Diego_(Ice_Age)/Gallery[[Category:Animals]] Category:Ice Age characters Category:Movie Character